


Home  (completed)

by ckit3



Series: Home [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Acceptance, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Omega, Family, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, omegaverse AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-15 16:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckit3/pseuds/ckit3
Summary: Not long  before his eighteenth birthday and  despite being an omega Yuri Plisetsky is set to rule over the figure skating world, determined to prove himself an equal if not better than any alpha who might challenge him.  That is until his world comes crashing down  at the  Russian Nationals.Forced to re-evaluate his life plans  and unwilling to give up on his dreams  help arrives when he has nowhere else to turn in the form of an alpha unlike  any other he's known,  offering nothing more than friendship.  Or whatever it is Yuri might decide he wants.But that was really only the beginning.





	1. Chapter  One

**Author's Note:**

> a side project, 3 chapters already completed, something new to me. I don't believe this will be very long but it is kind of an experiment anyway.  
> If by some chance enough are interested I might do side stories in this AU.  
> Told mostly from Yuri Plisetky's pov(who is a bit clueless at least at the start) I wasn't going to post until it was completed but I am testing the waters I guess.

This is how we were abandoned and how we were rescued. How your surprising arrival completely destroyed my life so something new could be created.

But that's how life is sometimes, it's unfair and fucks you over just when everything is going along just as you want it to(don't tell your father I said that word to you) but it's okay. I want you to know it's okay. You survive and you get stronger, once in awhile better things come your way after you lose stuff you thought was irreplaceable. 

We are stronger now, right? 

I'll show them what a "useless" omega can do, watch me and see. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

 

By the time Yuri realized his mistake it was too late.

He'd slipped out of his coach Yakov's house intending on taking a long walk so he could think things over. He needed to be alone. 

Only now did it occur to him that he might be in danger. 

Being alone so late at night, wandering the back streets of St Petersburg was bad enough but the fact that he was an unmated pregnant omega created a far worse situation. He couldn't take the medications anymore that masked his scent and the lure of a pregnant omega was always stronger. 

If he'd not been so lost in his own thoughts he might have heard the tell tale signs that he was being followed much sooner and avoided wandering so far from the main streets. Here he was easy prey. He knew what they thought of omegas in any case and already pregnant, unclaimed ones were called even worse things. 

Yuri heard it all, even from those who until recently had praised him and his talents as a skater. His responses, though self satisfying, did nothing to help matters. 

Now he was running from Yakov's solution.

Yuri did not like being caged.

No tiger that had known freedom would.

"You should give up kitten, " a voice spoke from the shadows "Not like we're gonna stop you smell far too sweet to ignore."

"What's the worst that could happen?" another male voice asked "We're not gonna get you pregnant."

"Let us have a taste, don't be selfish now."

Then there was laughing, harsh and cruel and chilling him to the bone. 

Alphas could be relentless once they began their hunt. 

Yuri had made far too many mistakes lately and he cursed himself in silence for every last one of them as he sought refuge in a dark alleyway. Hopefully the smells and lack of streetlights here would mask him. 

It was a slight chance, but it was something. 

If he ever got back they would never let him out of the house again. At least not alone. 

"You can't hide from us forever, omega.... " a voice assured him, closer than Yuri felt comfortable with. 

Their scent was strong, drifting to him with the cold winter air. His own breaths too visible as he worked to calm his own body. The night was cloudy, only occasionally revealing moon or stars, streetlights providing the only illumination and barely reaching into his hiding place. 

Somewhere in the distance he swore he heard a motorcycle but ignored it. Who the fuck cared what happened to a careless omega anyway? 

Events over the last few days had successfully destroyed his life and for the first time he felt lost. He needed to escape from Yakov's unending lectures, Lilia's cold stares and his own tormented mind. It wasn't helping him to hear over and over how careless he'd been, how he never listened to anyone's advice and how what happened was his own fault. 

It was his fault he couldn't skate anymore, that everyone would know the secret he'd worked so very hard to keep all these years. That is what they constantly told him, everyone. 

Never once did he allow being an omega restrict his path. From the first time he discovered a love and talent for the ice he vowed to let nothing prevent him from achieving his goals. He wanted to make his grandfather proud, to show the world that an omega could be more than what was expected of them. 

Trying to lose himself further into the shadows his hands reflexively went to his stomach, beneath the layers of clothing, beyond where he could see life was growing. The reality of this fact still hadn't fully penetrated his mind. What an unexpected early birthday gift this had been. 

In a few short days he would finally be 18.

If he made it that far.

If they made it that far. 

There in the shadows Yuri thought it odd that it wasn't the voices whose sound was steadily becoming clearer now. It was that damn motorcycle. It crossed his mind that it could be a friend of his pursuers, causing a chill to run up his spine and make him press harder into the wall at his back. 

The soft but insistent and somewhat familiar cry broke through his thoughts, startling him more than he'd admit. There on the ground at his feet stood a cat who had hopefully seen better nights than this as well, peering up at him with gold eyes. The animal's presence only served to remind Yuri of what else he'd left behind. In his absence who would care for Potya? 

He met the poor stray's eyes pleading with it not to give him away. Part of him wanted to bend down and attempt to pick up the cat, but the sudden roar from a fast approaching engine spooked the cat sending it away. 

The motorcycle stopped in front of him, and the rider, dressed in a black leather jacket and jeans, gave him what could be considered a cold stare. Strangely dumbfounded Yuri thought he was incredibly cool looking. It wasn't something you would normally think about when you happen to be fearing for your life. Why the fuck did it matter what his rescuer looked like anyway? Yuri didn't feel afraid of this stranger , though he decided he probably should be considering the situation he'd found himself in. 

"Yuri, get on." the man told him. 

The man knew his name. How, exactly was that possible? 

"You're..." he couldn't find appropriate words, his mind responding far too slowly. "What..?"

He knew that man, recognized that face and that stare, but Yuri had no idea why he was here. It made absolutely no sense. How exactly Otabek Altin, a fellow skater, happened to be here right at this moment was something he had no time to question. He caught the helmet thrown so casually at him, hearing the angry shouts of his pursuers coming closer and glancing into the shadows beyond this man and his bike. 

"You coming or not?" 

Yuri didn't think Otabek would just leave him there to face the alphas, though he had no proof, and he wasn't about to chance it. Whatever the reasons he was being offered an escape.

"I won't go back to Yakov if that's why you're here." Yuri told him as he put on the helmet and climbed on the bike behind Otabek. 

He wasn't ready for that, not tonight.

"What makes you think we're going there?" Otabek shouted at him.

For a moment he considered asking where they were going, but it didn't really matter. 

Yuri just wanted out of this situation, at this moment nothing else mattered.

He couldn't resist giving the finger to the men so intent on taking him down as he rode away on his savior's bike, blissfully unable to hear a single protest they yelled. 

He'd think about everything else later.


	2. Chapter  Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek get to know each other, Otabek revealing his plans to take Yuri to Moscow and his grandfather.

"You don't have to worry, I'm not going to do anything to you." Otabek's voice told him, removing his helmet to reveal dark brown hair in a somewhat familiar undercut .

It was distracting, so much so that he found himself staring.

Stupid, they weren't even remotely alike. Not even in the same fucking universe. 

Especially the scent. That was definitely not the same and for a long moment his mind considered the differences.

"Huh? " Yuri was confused at the declaration and the somewhat annoyed tone, as his mind finally registered the words. "I didn't think that."

Those stern, dark eyes gave him a suspicious glance before turning away. There was something about this man that intrigued Yuri though he couldn't say why. Yuri was younger, a bit taller and from what he remembered, a much more skilled figure skater and he certainly should be more skeptical. He'd just shown up out of nowhere to save the day and had brought him to a hotel. 

"We can talk once we get to my room. " Otabek said ,walking past him and heading toward the door. "If you're hungry I'll order food but I insist you contact your coach and assure him you're okay before the police show up looking for you. Neither of us need any more trouble tonight." 

Yuri wanted to say no, that he wasn't hungry but his stomach betrayed him, rumbling its own opinion on the matter. The hotel had no restaurant of its own so once they got to the room Otabek set about ordering food while Yuri sent texts to Yakov wanting to avoid an actual conversation. Of course he was angry. That was a given, but the slightly annoyed older fellow skater took his phone and bravely spoke with his coach while Yuri cleaned up in the bathroom.

He was actually hungry, too often these days he'd become sick at odd times and unable to keep anything down. At about 3 month this kind of thing would happen his doctor told him. Right now he felt willing and able to make a determined effort to eat. 

The room itself wasn't very big or fancy, just a normal basic hotel room with two standard beds, a bathroom, a table and two slightly worn but comfortable looking chairs. What struck him the second he stepped inside was the oddly comforting, somewhat familiar scent lingering here. The room hadn't been cleaned, one of the beds had obviously been slept in, and a towel hung over the shower curtain. Part of him really wanted to collapse in that used bed, curl up in those sheets and blankets and lose himself.

It was disgusting. 

It was also difficult to ignore, but he forced those strange thoughts away and took possession of the other chair, removing and tossing his jacket on the floor and folding his legs beneath him. He challenged the older man with his eyes as he put down his phone.

"So, talk," Yuri said, "Why show up like that? You're obviously an alpha, you planning on claiming me or something? Just so you know that is not going to happen. I don't understand what else you might want, unless my grandfather put you up to this."

Otabek looked away, focusing his attention on the window.

"I contacted your grandfather." he admitted "After you collapsed during your free skate routine at the Russian Nationals. That's where we're going by the way."

Yuri blinked, more confused now than he was before. 

"Why would you-?"

"You don't remember but we met a few years ago when I was attending one of Yakov's summer camps before my junior debut. I had a hard time keeping up so I was put in the novice class where you were. Yuri Plisetsky with those unforgettable eyes of a soldier."

"Me? A soldier?" 

"I moved around a lot after that camp, doing everything I could to get better so I could compete effectively. Even now I am determined to do my best for my country , to win gold for them. " Otabek said "But I could not forget you. "

"I'm a rival though, and an omega." Yuri said, still not understanding "Why bother with me?"

"I thought we were alike in many ways, that's all. I planned on talking to you the year of your senior debut at the GPF but nothing worked out. I regret walking away back then." he said "It's not in my nature to turn away from a challenge but nothing about this seems to be going normally."

Those dark eyes met his again, gazing at him as if seeking something. Yuri had no idea what and only returned a puzzled expression. 

"Not like you could have stopped what happened." Yuri said "Guess I should go back home, at least grandfather doesn't sound angry at me. "

"You'll be fine. I can promise you that. " Otabek assured him "If you want I will be your friend. Whatever you want, you will not be abandoned again."

It was an odd way of phrasing but Yuri accepted the extended hand, leaning forward and smiling. He could really use a friend right now and why question the circumstances involved. His usual suspicious nature found nothing worthy of troubling him. Otabek seemed open, honest and genuine, traits Yuri appreciated. For some reason he felt safe here.

Otabek was also very easy to talk with, something Yuri discovered as they sat eating the delivered food and chatting as if they'd known each other far longer than mere hours. The only subject Yuri refused to discuss happened to be the reasons and events causing him to be in his current state. It seemed perfectly natural sharing things he never shared with anyone else, not even his grandfather. From stories about his cat who he affectionately called Potya,Puma Tiger Scorpion was a bit long but quite fitting, to his deepest held wishes for his future. 

Never once did Otabek laugh or even tease him and many times they agreed on topics and preferences. If they didn't it was fine. Yuri had never felt so completely comfortable in anyone's presence before and he found it refreshing. 

Otabek promised to stick around even after they got to Moscow and Yuri intended on holding him to that. 

"I'm tired of listening to all of them. Like they can dictate how I choose to live my life." Yuri grumbled "I told them I refuse to abandon my child like my mother left me. I owe my grandfather everything and I don't like the thought of placing more burdens on him but you're right- I can think of no other place to go now. I can't stand being among those that only look at me in pity as if I'm a failure."

"You should talk to him, I'm sure your grandfather is worried." Otabek offered 

"Perhaps- but it is late.."

"He'll be up, trust me." Otabek got up from his chair, moving to take up his jacket. "I can give you privacy for awhile. "

Yuri gave him a concerned glance. "You don't have to leave, it's your room anyway." 

The ghost of a smile touched Otabek's lips as he pulled on his jacket. 

"I won't be gone long and I'll give you my number in case." he said, sounding more than a bit amused "I am capable of taking care of myself."

Yuri fought the rush of blood to his face, glaring at Otabek as he took Yuri's phone and worked at adding his number. 

"Why would I be worried about you?"

Otabek shrugged. "Why indeed?"

Yuri continued to glare at him until he'd stepped outside and the door separated them.

Now he wondered if this had been a good idea after all. 

 

 

Unexpected.

How better to explain what Otabek discovered returning to the hotel room a little over an hour later, in that quiet darkened area. 

What he found there and how it affected him. 

Completely unexpected.

He moved carefully, unwilling to disturb the sleeping form curled up in the bed he'd slept in last night. Messy blonde hair obscuring the visible part of his face, lean muscled and lithe wearing only underwear, only partially covered by a blanket and with a phone resting not far from the hand on top of the pillow. 

Most likely he'd fallen asleep talking to his grandfather or searching notifications. 

The alpha held under such careful control within him was pleased with this discovery. 

It was all he could do not to crawl into that bed and hold him. 

He knew better than that. It was too soon, it might never even happen. What he felt from the beginning so many years ago did not seem to be shared. He had known almost from the first time he faced that arrogant green stare from the boy who could so easily do what he struggled every moment with. He wasn't one to give up. He wanted to compete at the highest levels and if that meant he must work harder than others then so be it. 

He promise himself, vowed to Nikolai Plisetsky, that nothing would ever be forced. Yuri deserved the right to choose. He came here to make certain Yuri got the chance, to do all he could to protect him from anyone or anything that sought to prevent whatever future Yuri desired.

There was something inherently primal about the link between alpha and omega. The leftovers of a time when humans had nearly gone extinct and nature was forced to find new pathways. Otabek found satisfaction and pride in triumphing over his own desires. For Yuri and his unborn child's sake he would continue to fight. 

Omegas,especially male ones, were becoming more rare with every generation. You would think they'd be treasured.

The world was a very selfish place in reality. 

With a heavy sigh Otabek took the phone, placing it on the bedside table before pulling the covers over the sleeping man, allowing one hand to linger on that blonde covered head. Just a moment in fear of waking him. In his sleep Yuri muttered something, grabbed the covers and drew them closer around his body. 

His instincts created the need to protect and care for Yuri and the new life growing within him. But something beyond that made it stronger, undeniable. 

Whatever the outcome he would do anything to protect both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Yuri returns to Yakov and Lilia's with Otabek to prepare for his journey, Yuri re-unites and talks with his grandfather.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri and Otabek return to Yakov's home before their flight to Moscow,

"You don't have to do this, " Yuri said

"I was going to say the same thing to you." Otabek said, standing beside him facing the house their ride just left them at.

"Not that I want to be here but I'm not leaving Potya and I need clothes. There's no reason for you to face them."

"I'm not letting you go in alone. " Otabek assured him "You shouldn't be put under too much stress right now and if you decide to stay..."

Yuri snorted derisively at that. "I'm not some fragile idiot and I'm not changing my mind." he countered, mildly offended before calming "But,yeah, maybe if you want you can keep their attention while I get my stuff. "

"You're sure they'll be here? I thought they'd be at the rink."

"Oh, they're expecting me so they'll be here. " Yuri said "Probably blame me for having to cancel practice today. "

It seemed almost fitting, leaving like this after living here so long. He'd wanted to get a place of his own soon, to live as independently as possible despite being an omega and decide his own fate. This wasn't how he imagined it would be. Not at all. Still he was here most likely for the last time and in a way Yuri found it exciting. Everything after this would be new territory and he felt determined to conquer every obstacle in his way.

And he wasn't alone.

He had a friend and a life that would be depending on him. So it was fine. No matter what happened from now on Yuri felt certain it would be okay in the end.

They didn't have to go to any effort to announce their presence as the door opened almost the moment they arrived before it.

"So, you've finally returned." it was Lilia whose thin face looked on both of them with harsh disdain, the first to confront them as she loomed in the open door. "You should never have left. Given your condition you must be more careful."

"You do realize how much you've disrupted everyone's training regime?" Yakov appeared soon after they stepped inside adding his own disapproval. "We must discuss your future, our statement to the press must also be prepared. We've waited too long as it is."

"I'm not staying." Yuri informed them, ignoring their indignation as he headed off toward his room. "I'm just here to clean up and grab some things, the rest you can pack up and send to me."

"You can't just-" Yakov was indeed upset but Yuri did not care. "Get back here and explain yourself. "

It was Otabek who placed himself in their way, preventing either of them form going after him and facing the full force of their anger. Walking away Yuri smiled to himself, giving Otabek a sympathetic glance , hearing their voices arguing and Otabek's calm responses. He didn't envy his friend one bit.

It wasn't that he needed very much here, most of this could easily be sent to Moscow. Potya was his main reason for changing his mind about returning, that and he wanted to show them he wasn't running away from his problems. He'd spent too many years here in this house first with Yakov his coach and then later when his ex-wife Lilia moved back in and continued his ballet lessons. He'd come to respect her skill and devotion to ballet, closely resembling his own feelings about figure skating. He owed both of them a lot.

There was a time when he would have died rather than admit such a thing even to himself.

He didn't really like leaving Otabek to deal with them but Yuri had no desire to rehash old arguments. Their demands were unreasonable, wanting him to make plans and decisions right away and tell them what he wished to keep secret. Something he wanted known by only those he trusted beyond all others. Though the secrecy had been initially demanded of him, Yuri was more than ready to give in. With a demand of his own. There was also the fact that lately he found himself becoming a bit too emotional due to the changes in his body.

Avoiding confrontations seemed the better option and if Otabek was willing to take the hit for him Yuri would thank him later.

Yuri lingered outside the room, uncomfortable with listening in but too curious to let this chance go. He hadn't put much thought into what Otabek's motivations might be for helping his grandfather, there were far too many other more important issues for his mind to consider. Though he'd been acquainted with the man as a fellow skater Yuri had never felt the need to get to know any of his rivals before. Such things were a waste of time and effort. Distractions from his own objectives.

Only now did he find his views changing.

He hoped once they arrived in Moscow Otabek would still be around.

"I have meds that work and I am capable of retraining my instincts." Otabek was saying. "Trust me, Yuri will arrive safely at his grandfather's home."

"And after that?" Yakov remained unconvinced

"Yuri will be free to decide what he wants. "

"Make certain he doesn't become lazy and waste his talent." Lilia was telling Otabek "If you keep him from skating it would be unforgivable."

Otabek glanced at Yuri as he entered the room, pet carrier in one hand and the other pulling his suitcase.

"That decision is also not mine to make." he replied, still holding Yuri's gaze.

Ignoring the stern looks from both Yakov and Lilia, Yuri strode into the room as if he hadn't heard a single word of their argument. None of it mattered anyway.

"Hey, Otabek, give me a hand here." he said "I still need to get Potya's things, the food, toys and stuff. "

"Take what you think is necessary. The rest they can send or we'll just buy more. " Otabek told him "I believe your grandfather already has bought some things in preparation."

"Of course,.." it made sense to Yuri

Otabek took the suitcase, leaving the cat in its carrier to Yuri. 

"Look, it's not that I'm not grateful for everything." Yuri told Yakov and Lilia "I just can't breathe here. I'm not disappearing either, make sure you tell that idiot and his pig omega that. Whatever gold they win this season I'll be right back to take it from them. "

"Are you ready,then? Our car should be back soon." Otabek said 

"Yeah, I'm fine. " Yuri faltered for only a moment, realizing that once he left this place everything would change. 

Even if he ever did come back, and he did want to some day, it wouldn't be the same. 

The sudden touch of a hand on his shoulder startled him out of his thoughts and his eyes met a pair of concerned coffee colored eyes. He couldn't stop the low chill that made its way throughout his body. 

"Yura?" it was Otabek's voice but slightly altered. 

What in the hell happened? 

Yuri forced calm, blaming his weakness on his body's imbalances lately. His doctor had told him to expect mood swings and other odd things. He couldn't take medications because of the baby so he had no choice but to endure.

But why did Otabek call him that and why did he feel his face grow irritatingly red?

"The car's here, we have to go." Otabek told him "We have a flight to catch later."

"Right, sorry." Yuri fumbled over words, uncertain why he was even apologizing. "Lets get out of here."

He didn't speak of it and was glad Otabek never brought it up. Just as he didn't ask why Yuri had been in his bed the night before, forcing Otabek into the unmade bed. 

Yuri decided he was going to have to keep a closer watch on himself. His omega instincts were coming out and he didn't want to do anything too embarrassing that could drive his new friend away. He admired how Otabek seemed so capable of handling himself. 

The car ride back to the airport was too quiet, both keeping their distance as Yuri focused his attention on Potya. The awkwardness continued after checking in and stopping to eat, something Yuri couldn't stomach so he forced most of a cup of tea on his companion's insistence. 

He was nearly three months pregnant now and only a few days from his birthday. Soon he'd be back where he grew up, thrusting himself into preparations for his new life. It was exhausting thinking about all of it. His grandfather spoke of doctor visits, schedules, classes he should take and so much more it hurt to think about it. 

Only once they were seated, after Otabek stowed away their luggage and Potya safe in his carrier was settled at his feet did Yuri start to feel better. Despite the silence between then the older man still held a strangely calming effect on him. Their flight had been delayed, it was already night time and he couldn't help the wave of drowsiness coming over his mind and body. 

He was out before he realized it, completely unaware that he'd leaned his body against Otabek's seeking warmth and comfort.

It was fortunate for him that it wouldn't be a long flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moscow, Nikolai Plisetsky, conversations,plans and bonding during a doctor's appointment. 
> 
>  
> 
> I know this is a change and I'm glad some of you like this story. I wanted it to be lighter and fluffier than my usual. I hope to get back to my other project but right now I find myself doubting some things. I don't intend for this to be a very long story and once I feel more certain about my writing I will continue with the "Snow" story as well.  
> Thanks for reading and trying this story out.


	4. Chapter  Four

It had been too long.

This wasn't exactly how or why he wanted to see his grandfather, the man who raised him, but Yuri couldn't help but be excited. He cared about nothing else once he saw the man waiting for them outside the airport and as he usually did since childhood, launched himself at the old man nearly knocking him off his feet. Otabek was left to watch, along with a few passing onlookers, holding the pet carrier as an attendant loaded their suitcases into the car. 

"Be careful Yuratchka, " his grandfather admonished him for his recklessness "You can't be doing such things now."

"You worry too much." Yuri hugged him tightly, suddenly feeling reassured. 

Somehow he felt everything would be fine, why wouldn't it be? 

No matter how long they were apart Yuri always felt as safe and loved as he had when he was that frightened child left behind by his mother. His grandfather had been the one to introduce him to ice skating, to encourage him to pursue his dreams despite the challenges he'd face. 

"You're coming with us." Nikolai spoke to the dark haired man. 

"Of course he is, right Otabek?" Yuri smiled brilliantly, "I might not be here if it wasn't for you."

"True, we must speak about your recklessness." Nikolai told him "I was concerned enough when it was only you, but now-"

His grandfather's gaze shifted downward to the midsection concealed by coat and clothes. The change in atmosphere still made Yuri uncomfortable and he wondered when he was going to get used to this. 

It wasn't just him anymore.

From now on it would never be just him.

"I know, I know..." Yuri shrugged off his grandfather's concerns, finding them completely unnecessary right now. 

He didn't want his grandfather to be worried but he guessed it was unavoidable. 

It felt far too good being away from judgmental people who thought they knew what he should or shouldn't be doing. Somehow they'd managed to arrive here without either fans,reporters or anyone mobbing him. He was going to question this before Otabek seemed to guess his concerns.

"I asked that your fans respect your privacy, at least for now they seem to be agreeing with me. " he said "For your grandfather's sake as well as your own."

Yuri could only stare wordlessly at him for a moment before turning away and walking to the car. 

"There is a room prepared for you in my house, " Nikolai said, then after Yuri had claimed the front seat as happily as a child who got there before his siblings. 

"I don't want to impose." 

"I believe it best for you to remain close and I will not allow my grandson to be abandoned again." Nikolai assured him 

"I would never-" Otabek said 

"Good, we will talk later." Nikolai slapped him on the back with surprising strength "It is not in my grandson's nature to admit he might need anything or anyone, he can be stubborn in his resolve but I hope you won't give up."

Otabek took his seat in the back beside Potya in his carrier. 

Yuri , feeling happy and comfortable, reassured his cat when it became restless, leaning over the seat and obliged to point out sights along their ride. He wanted Otabek to see these places, whether or not he'd ever visited Moscow before. It seemed important that this man know these places, like where he used to skate as a child, his old rink, parks and stores and clubs he thought Otabek might be interested in.

"You said you are a DJ too, didn't you?" Yuri said "I want to see that."

"You are pregnant and too young, clubs are no place for you."

"I will be 18 in a few days and I don't have to drink." Yuri frowned, sulking at the denial. "You have to at least let me ride your bike once it's delivered."

The sudden darkness clouding Otabek's amber eyes startled him, a pure Alpha reaction.

"Not without me and even then it may not happen. " Otabek would discuss it no further, that much was made perfectly clear.

Yuri turned back to face the front, sulking and wondering what that reaction was about. Otabek hadn't played the Alpha card until now and Yuri found it discouraging, he expected better from the man he considered cool. 

"He is only thinking of your safety." his grandfather told him

"Why should he have any say in what I choose to do?" 

"Perhaps he does not but I do." Nikolai reminded him "If you truly do not like him I will send him away but I had thought you had found a friend you could trust. We could also use the help. I'm not as young as I used to be Yura and though your child will bring joy there will also be a lot of work. "

Yuri hung his head, blonde hair concealing his face. "Sorry Grandpa, "

"I don't believe anyone is truly prepared for these things and you are so young to be asked to grow up so fast but you are strong. I have faith you will do what is best." His grandfather sounded far more confident than Yuri himself felt. 

Figure skating was easier, he knew what he was up against and what to do if he wanted to win against his rivals. Now all he faced was uncertainty. 

"I will make us those katsudon piroshki you like so much for dinner tonight." his grandfather said,breaking the somber mood "In two days I have scheduled your first doctor visit and I will ask you to accompany him there Mr Altin."

"Calling me Otabek is fine,sir." 

"Then you must call me Nikolai, for now, and I entrust my willful grandson to your care."

"Huh?" Yuri looked up at that, staring at his grandfather then at Otabek in the back seat. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"No." Otabek gave him an infuriatingly smug look before Yuri looked away again. 

He had a feeling things were not going to go as smoothly as he first thought. These two had to be conspiring against him. If that was the case Yuri decided he would not make it easy for either of them. 

 

Despite his reluctance Yuri had to admit the doctor his grandfather chose was kind and seemed to know what she was doing, even correcting a nurse when asking if Otabek was his alpha. He felt comfortable talking to this doctor and she allowed Otabek in the room with him. 

It was lying there on the cold metal table as they prepared him for the first ultrasound to check on his baby that the true weight of everything came upon him. With Otabek beside him they watched as the form of that life inside him came into view, along with the steady beat of a small heart. His hand reflexively tightened on Otabek's who also watched, enraptured. 

This was real. 

The life inside him was real.

If not for that calming effect Otabek held over him Yuri thought he might have given in to the fears plaguing his mind since he woke up in that emergency room after his collapse at the Russian Nationals. 

About 15 weeks they told him, 3 1/2 months and he was most likely due to deliver in late August or early September. He barely paid attention to whatever else was said, focusing on that image, how it moved and the sound of that heart. 

He should have guessed when before his usual Heat there were no signs though he took his medication as he usually did to prevent them from ruining his competition season. Birth control meds were not 100% reliable, there was always the chance and Yakov lectured all his skaters on why not to take risks. The fatigue and the sickness were easily shrugged away as after effects from his demanding training regime. 

But here before him was the reason for all of it. 

He found himself reaching out to that image on the monitor in all its blurry glory with his free hand and someone moved it closer so he could trace the outlines. Their faces and voices fading into the background as he watched. 

What are we going to do now, you and me, huh? 

 

 

Hours later he sat outside his grandfather's house, the home he grew up in, on a bench in the small garden in the back that had been his grandmother's, Otabek silent at his side. He had come here to think and accepted the company when the brown eyed alpha showed up to join him. Snow from the previous night remained on the ground, bits of ice glittering in moonlight and houselights like crystals at their feet. 

"I wonder why you don't think badly of me." Yuri spoke at length, his emerald gaze on the stars far above them. "Why you stick around."

"I thought I was being obvious," Otabek said "Maybe too obvious, showing up like I did. "

"I don't even know why I care what you think of me, but it bothers me," Yuri said "What happened, I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about anything lately. "

"I hate him for what he did,whatever his reasons I can't find any excuse why he would just leave you and his child." Otabek admitted quietly "But if not for him and what he did I would not be here now with you. "

Yuri sighed deeply, "Like hell I wanted to be some damaged omega everyone either wants to possess or take care of. I don't want to be someone's obligation, so good riddance to him."

"You know that's not how I see you, Yuri. I am an alpha and I want to be your alpha, but only if it's what you decide. "

It was as close to a confession as he was going to get and more than Yuri himself could manage, making him smile. He honestly didn't remember meeting Otabek back during his junior years at Yakov's camp, but it didn't matter. What mattered was the present, this particularly quiet and somewhat awkward moment sitting here under a cold and clear night sky. 

He understood now, or at least how it seemed to him, the reasons Otabek did what he did. He was an alpha, that much was very clear, but for reasons Yuri couldn't yet fathom Otabek wanted Yuri to grow to trust him. He refused to force the issue as most alphas would when choosing their mate. It was a refreshing change. 

"When I saw that image," Otabek broke the silence, sounding more than a little defeated. "When I heard the heartbeat, I wanted so much-" he halted his words, uncertain how or if he should continue.

Yuri scooted closer to Otabek,closing the gap between them. "Hey, you're thinking too much about it." 

When Otabek turned to face him, Yuri gave him a quick kiss on the lips and pulled back grinning. He was beginning to believe it might not be such a bad thing, being an omega and having an alpha of his own. Maybe. 

"I'm tired so I'm going back inside. " Yuri told him as he got to his feet "I guess I should thank you, for today and everything. " 

"Your grandfather will probably lecture you if you don't." Otabek joked

Yuri chuckled at that. "Probably, yeah. He still sees me as a child sometimes and it's annoying." he said, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "It's okay if we take things slow, right? "

"Sure."

"Okay,.... 'night Beka." Before going back into the house he looked back at the dark haired man, silently wondering. "Get some rest yourself. I'm a little too busy to be looking after you."

 

Maybe it was better not to fight and just see where things might lead him for awhile. 

Just for now.


	5. Chapter  Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri comes to a decision about Otabek and his future.

Yuri's birthday passed quietly, marked only by Otabek taking him out to a club where a band he liked was playing. Caught up in the excitement they shared one fevered kiss on their return to the house. One kiss, nothing more than that. 

If anything changed after that moment it was only to make things more complicated than they should be, at least in his opinion. 

Otabek succeeded in becoming both more attentive and more careful at the same time, something Yuri found infuriatingly irritating. The main problem being that the closer they became the less careful he wanted Otabek to be. He was fully aware that it may only be his hormones doing the convincing right now but he did not give a damn about the cause. 

Amidst the flurry of activities in the following days, doctor visits, shopping, classes and more preparations, Yuri had missed something important. Something that if he had figured things out a bit sooner would certainly have saved him time,effort and worry. All was well,perhaps even better than Yuri expected, until Otabek suddenly missed a doctor's appointment and his grandfather stepped in as a substitute dismissing Yuri's concerns. For three straight days he did not see or have any contact whatsoever with Otabek, having shut himself away in his room whenever Yuri was around. His grandfather gave him orders not to bother the alpha.

Otabek refused to speak of it once he chose to reappear. Not a word no matter how angry Yuri got. 

Life went back to something close to the new normal and he let it go. He enjoyed the time he spent with him, finding that he wanted more and more as time passed. 

It wasn't really until the second month when it happened again that Yuri found himself truly concerned. 

His mind and body a mess because of the hormones Yuri absurdly began wondering if it was all his fault, that Otabek would leave him. He hated himself for becoming so weak, but what could he do? Many things were out of his control lately, including his own body. 

It had been his grandfather's idea for him to start pre-natal classes earlier than would be normal, since he was only about five months along, since he was young and this would be his first child. The classes were attended by omegas only, mostly females with two other males. 

Yuri had become concerned enough to actually talk to others in his class on the issue. 

Alexei was the only one of those two omega males Yuri liked enough to talk to, the only one that treated him well enough to deserve his attention. The brown haired man wasn't that much older than Yuri, maybe a couple years, and experiencing his first child as well with an alpha who was quiet and protective. In contrast Alexei was friendly with everyone,smiling and easygoing. Being the only one in their class Yuri managed to get along well with and the fact that this class required them to exchange contact numbers with at least one other omega for support, Alexei proved his only option. 

Even now Yuri found it difficult to admit he might actually need support from another omega. He accepted Alexei's most recent offer of meeting at a nearby cafe before class out of necessity and nothing more. 

"I doubt I will ever feel comfortable again." Alexei complained after they'd ordered., stretching his body back against the seat. "My back complains so often lately, if not for my mate's excellent massages I'd be miserable. You know, I was surprised when you accepted my invitation. You never seem to be one who likes mingling with others."

"Why did you ask me then?" Yuri said,more defensively than he intended. 

The other omega shrugged, glancing briefly out the window they sat near. His own mate wasn't far away, would be there once class started. 

"Call it a hunch. I thought you needed someone to talk to. " he said " There's something going on between you and your mate, everyone in the class can tell. Considering there aren't a lot of us male omegas out there."

"He's not my mate."

That comment caused Alexei's brows to rise, looking away from the window to his lunch companion, leaning forward slightly. 

"He hasn't claimed you yet?" Alexei was startled by that fact. That's unusual for an alpha. And your child?"

"Not his- not biologically anyway but I want-" Yuri hesitated,what did he want? 

He wanted things that he used to consider impossible. It was Otabek's fault for making him think these things and he wasn't taking responsibility. The whole situation was so fucking annoying. 

Sitting across from him Alexei frowned, thinking as he sipped at his tea. 

"Being close to you must be torture for him so I'm not surprised he avoids you at these times." he said "He is an alpha after all and you being an omega, a pregnant one at that. Is he not interested in you?"

"I'm not sure." Yuri confessed "I thought he was but he could just be doing all this for my grandfather. "

"I doubt that. No alpha would stick around unless they were wanting something." he said "It's just their nature though I've no idea why this one hasn't made an effort to claim you. "

"Otabek's not exactly like any alpha I've known."

"Consider that a good thing. From what I've seen he treats you kindly. " Alexei laughed "Though I would never trade mine, difficult as he may be at times. Has anything happened between you two?"

"Not enough." Yuri spoke the words before considering what he was saying. 

"So he is interested, that's a start. Maybe he is only giving you time."

His frustration was showing and he hated that. He might no longer be in heat because of his pregnancy but it didn't mean he was not affected by Otabek, his closeness, his scent and how his heart beat so fast when they kissed. He could only hold out so long. 

"He's taking too long in my opinion." Yuri grumbled 

The thought of being claimed, of being omega to Otabek's alpha, was something that had been on his mind a lot lately. He found himself dreaming of the possibilities and waking in embarrassing states. Otabek made no clear indication of what he wanted, or that he might actually desire him was frustrating. 

He also did not wish to be rejected.

Otabek was definitely being too careful. Nothing happened other than kissing since that night, Otabek always stopping before things went to far. Yuri wanted things to go too far. Wanted it in increasing amounts the more time they spent together. Otabek was everything he never expected he would want or need in a companion. Yuri felt certain he would never be a possession, never be kept as if he were a prisoner like some alphas did. 

Both the child he carried and the man who protected them but kept them at a distance awakened emotions and needs in Yuri that he found uncomfortable to face. Everything around him now enforced change and adaption. Only weeks before he would have been fine facing it all alone, just himself and his child. Now that prospect unnerved him. 

"Talk to him then, set things straight between you two. That's all the advice I can give." Alexei said "If the two of can not talk then there is no point in trying anyway."

 

 

There were things he wanted to bring up on the car ride home with his grandfather but finding the words and timing were difficult. He couldn't say anything until they arrived at the house, while they remained in the car. 

"I wanted to ask you something." Yuri began, "About Otabek and about my future."

Nikolai glanced over at his grandson, a quiet smile on his weathered face. For him this conversation was a long time coming, both expected and feared. 

"It seems that only a short time ago you were a sad boy watching his mother walk away from him." he sighed deeply "I was wondering when you would bring this up. "

"I needed to think and I didn't want to go against your wishes." Yuri said "At least not unless I had to."

"My only wish is that you are safe,loved and well cared for. Now that wish includes your child." his grandfather told him "You've grown well and I believe I can trust your judgement as to what is best for the both of you. Though my opinion should not count as much as your own."

"I'm not giving up on skating." Yuri assured him "I just don't think I can let him go."

"I doubt he plans on leaving, Yuratchka. I trusted him with finding and bringing you to me and now I will trust him with everything that is most precious to me." He said "When the time is right I believe you will return to what gave you this strength and purpose. I will be there to support the three of you whatever decision is made. "

"Will he listen to me? " 

Every other time Yuri tried he was refused, sent away with angry words by a stubborn alpha who would not even open his door. 

"With the right words probably. Nothing in such matters is easy, there will be more struggles ahead. I'll be happier knowing you won't be alone to face them." Nikolai told him " Tonight will be fine since I am going out and you will be alone."

"You didn't tell me you had plans?" actually his grandfather never had plans. 

Not that he knew of. 

It occurred to him that he might not know everything about his grandfather, the man who raised him. It wasn't a comfortable thought. 

"Allow me my own secrets, there is this very nice lady I met while waiting for you at your classes."

Yuri's eyes widened. "You are going out on a date?" the concept was unthinkable

"I am not so old that I am dead. " Nikolai laughed at his grandsons discomfort "I will make certain the two of you have privacy to discuss whatever you need to discuss. "

"Yeah,great, thanks." now Yuri felt reluctant as concern for his grandfather crept into his mind. 

The past months have been full of surprises. Yuri still hadn't decided which were good but if change was inevitable then he wanted to be in charge of his life for once. The decision would be his, for himself and the child he did not get know. 

He knew he had to face this issue and make Otabek listen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, bonding and finding home.
> 
> This will probably be the final chapter unless there is anyone interested in more. I hope everyone reading has enjoyed this little story, I wanted something lighter and happier for a change.  
> The more I consider what I want to cover there will probably be 2 more chapters, I don't want to rush the ending.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri confronts Otabek, and an agreement is finally reached.
> 
>  
> 
> I had a little fun with this chapter, posted it now because I couldn't wait any longer.

"Hey, you in there? Are you okay?" 

Yuri banged on the door to Otabek's bedroom as late afternoon began slipping into night. He heard noises inside but no matter how hard he slammed his hand against the door it remained closed, the physical barrier between them. Annoyed he leaned back against the door.

The door he could open, but there were other barriers separating them. If he couldn't get past them then it would be hopeless. 

"Where is your grandfather, you shouldn't be here." the voice that came form inside the room sounded thick and strained. 

"Not sure I believe it but he told me he's going out on a date." Yuri said "So we're alone. "

"Why would he-?" Otabek cursed and Yuri was mildly impressed. 

Yuri shrugged. "I talked to him. Now I'm here to talk to you."

"If you don't leave I don't know what I will do. Leave me alone Yura."

"Not going to happen. I doubt you'd hurt me, not just because of my child and why don't you consider what I might want?" 

Otabek was breathing hard, he heard it, felt the tension and forced himself to not open the door. Better for Otabek to open it himself. 

"I don't want to force myself on you. You deserve-"

"I can't say what I deserve but I know what I need, that's someone that resembles you." he said "I've put a lot of thought in this. I could see if you're not ready to handle both of us. But hear me out, I think we go pretty well together."

"It's not that simple, it's only your instincts talking." Otabek told him harshly

"Maybe part of it but listen to me."Yuri said

"Just go away, I'll be okay in a couple days. " the voice inside told him, then after a slight hesitation and an audible intake of breath. "Smells so sweet- is that you?"

"Me? Might be, I haven't noticed but makes sense if my body is reacting. Do you like it?"

"Drives me insane and I think you do it on purpose sometimes. When we're close. During those breathing classes-"

"Really? Why haven't you done anything about it then?" Yuri asked

"I don't think you are in a clear state of mind to make important decisions." 

"So, are you going to be deciding what's best for me and my child as well? I'd hate you if you did you know, or if you left us alone." Yuri said

He didn't want to hate Otabek,didn't want him to leave them. That was why he was here, why he needed to clear matters between them.

"Couldn't do that." Otabek assured him "You make it damned impossible to even consider anyone else as my mate."

"Good, means I won't have to kill anyone." he tried to lighten the tense mood, trying to calm the alpha and make him listen.

Not an easy task.

"Just go away Yuri."

"No. Are you any calmer now?" he said

"Not calmer exactly, more focused. Because of you, the alpha in me is so strong." a strained voice "You make me want-"

"Want what Beka?" Yuri spoke in a carefully innocent tone

"Don't play games, not now." Otabek was warning him "You have to be sure, you don't realize the danger."

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't be here, defeats the purpose. I am here telling you that as alphas go I like you, more than I'd admit to anyone else. Not that I am giving you free reign to do to me what you please but I trust you."

He wanted Otabek to understand that. 

Otabek wanted to do as he pleased,was nearly desperate for that, Yuri felt it almost as if the emotions were his own. The alpha's powerful rut was triggering a response within him. The heat pulsed inside his body, fogging his mind. 

Yuri fought to push it back as strongly as he could manage. One of them had to have a reasonably clear head right now and that certainly wasn't going to be Otabek. It was all he could do to keep the alpha calm. 

The fact that he could affect Otabek in such a primal way, held even a bit of power over him, was intoxicating. Yuri wasn't one to simply ignore any advantage he might have. Just as it wasn't in his nature to give up on something he wanted. He was learning that being an omega might not be so very bad after all, if the proper alpha cooperated of course.

"Tell me Beka, what would you do to me if I was in that room with you right now?"

"You're playing a dangerous game, Yura." more a growl than a statement. 

Strange how the words and the tone flew through his body like sparks, causing his heart to beat faster. He was too close for this to fail. 

"I'm not playing." Yuri said with all seriousness now. "Tell me what you want. If you don't how can I believe you're not playing with me?"

Yuri needed Otabek to see him as a potential mate, as the only potential mate for him. Needed to be inside that room more than he ever needed anything before. 

"You're pregnant Yura." the voice was labored now, "How can you be so sure it's not just your instincts talking? The doctor told us that your urge to find a mate would intensify the closer you get to delivery. "

"You don't think I don't know what I want? I've thought a lot about this, about us and I can't stand thinking about any other alpha but you by my side. I understand if you're not ready to take on the two of us. Maybe you're not ready for the responsibility of a child, one that you didn't help create and that's okay. I want you to give us a chance first,though."

A troubled drawing of air from the other side of the door, a tremor Yuri could feel passing through Otabek that echoed in his own body. So close, but the barriers have yet to be fully broken. His alpha was stubborn, seeking to keep both Yuri and his child protected even at the cost of his own desires. 

Yuri had to get him to see how completely ridiculous he was being. The three of them would be fine, he felt certain of that. Why wouldn't they be?

"Everything in me demands that I claim both you and the child you carry as mine. The thought of taking you over and over until I remove any traces of the one who held you before me are completely erased is overwhelming. I want to do so many things, to make you cry and to knot you and hold you while our scents mix and our bodies relax. Until there is nothing in the entire world but us." Otabek told him "I want to mark you all over your body so that we can always remember and others will know that you are mine and mine alone. You have no idea how much i need to make these visions in my head become reality. "

"You might be surprised."

"If i hurt you or our child I would never forgive myself."

Our child.

Yuri smiled, wondering if Otabek realized what he just said. Even if he didn't it made him feel so much better. He needed to be inside that room with him now.

"My doctor also said we should be fine as long as we're careful and I trust you. Unless you think I am lying."

"Yura, please..." a last pitiful attempt at a warning. Otabek was failing, his resolve nearly gone.

One more try, something that might not be considered exactly fair play but he was desperate. 

He allowed a bit of his omega to come through, letting the sweet scent flow into the room and hopefully draw him out. 

"Open the door, alpha, please." softly,pleading "I need you, I want you to make me yours. Alpha?"

With that the door opened, the final barrier collapsing.

Yuri gladly allowed Otabek to grab him and pull him inside before slamming the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter- future plans and the arrival of their baby. Maybe the last chapter unless I am inspired to write more.


	7. Chapter   Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first argument and becoming a family.

"No- Never!" 

"Why not? He is still the best at what he does and you can not deny that."

"It's exactly what they want, for me to come begging back to them and I refuse." Yuri paced angrily, the best he could considering he happened to be seven months pregnant. 

As for Otabek, he was sitting on the rooms couch attempting to reason with an emotional, unreasonable blonde haired Russian omega. He had his work cut out for him.

"And you say I am stubborn." Otabek grumbled, irritated.

His mate could be so difficult. The pregnancy only made him less cooperative.

"When i left I swore I would never return, do you wish to make me a liar?" Yuri glared at Otabek, daring him with the full force of those intensely green eyes. 

"When you left you were not thinking very clearly about your future, much like you are right now."

"What is that supposed to mean? "

"You're too emotional, calm down and think about it. Just really consider what I'm saying." Otabek offered

"What about you? I thought you wanted to go back to Almity?"

Otabek shrugged "Plans change. I will go there with you and our child but now is not the right time. "

"I can not understand why you would ask this of me? I want nothing more to do with any of them other than to shove my gold medals into their faces."

Yuri was nothing if not determined, Otabek felt certain of that. 

"They've kept in touch ,haven't they?

"More than I'd like. Everyday at least one of them is texting or something wanting to know things that are none of their damned business anymore." Yuri said, ceasing his pacing 

"Yakov is the best chance you will have at getting back into competitions by next season. " 

"I do not need his help, not his, not Lilia's or any of them. We will do fine on our own."

"I'm not Viktor, there's no way I can manage coaching you and putting my own routines together. Besides our careers we have a lot of other things we need to plan out and prepare before we even get back out on the ice." Otabek said "If you ask me I would take all the help we can possibly get."

"So do you regret taking me as your mate then?"

"You know better than that Yura, I don't want to upset you especially now but we have to think about what we need to do now before the choices are taken from us. If you're worried that Yakov might not take you back I have already contacted him."

"Huh?!" now Yuri was angry "You talked to him about this before talking to me?"

"Believe what I say or don't, but they are truly concerned about you. You rarely reply to them."

"Why would I?" an angry Yuri generally became defensive

"Because you actually care about them and what they think of you." Otabek told him "Everything will be fine. We'll get a place in St Petersburg and as soon as you are ready after delivery you can resume training. "

"What about you?"

"I think Yakov will take us as a package deal. " the alpha assured him "Going back doesn't mean you failed, it only means you understand what you need to do."

"I don't need a lecture from you."

"Then what do you need from me,Yura?" Otabek consciously released a bit of his own scent, intending on helping his mate calm. 

In his current state Yuri was not easy to talk to about serious matters, being far too emotional and irritated at his own irrational self. If it hadn't been important Otabek would have allowed the matter to slide. In barely two months they will be parents and far too busy for discussing their career plans. In his heart he knew Yuri understood how important it was to both of them. 

"If our child is anything like you I am in serous trouble." Otabek said to no one in particular

He cared for Yuri more than anyone or anything, even figure skating, and adored his untamed nature. With two of them he would be outnumbered. 

"You are in trouble." Yuri told him "I'm still angry."

"Of course you are." Otabek sighed, resigning himself to his fate. "Come here."

The alpha held out his arms, beckoning his mate closer. Yuri came to him without hesitation, taking his place standing between Otabek's legs as his mate reached out to touch the place where their child was growing. He was rewarded with movement.

"See he is angry with you too. " Yuri didn't sound angry now, in fact he was laughing. 

"Are you sore, do you want a massage maybe?"

"That sounds nice, but it always makes me want more." Yuri said, his smile fading

"I can do more." deep coffee hued eyes looked up at him, bright and hopeful.

Yuri couldn't help but laugh again. "We're going to become as pathetic as Viktor and his katsudon if you keep acting this way."

"And that is a bad thing?" his mate moved to hug him at the waist.

"You have no idea how disgusting they can be, I don't know how they manage to practice." he flinched with the memories flooding his mind. 

"You feeling better now, calmer?"

Yuri nodded. "I'm sorry, I know it is important and I'll think about it."

"Good." Otabek looked at his mate's swollen stomach "You,little one, try not to give me as much trouble as your mother,okay? I love you both but I can only do so much."

Both of them laughing he drew Yuri onto the couch beside him and into a well earned kiss. Later Otabek would tell him about the video chat he planned so they could talk to Yakov and the others in a couple days. Now was certainly not the moment to bring that up.

 

 

"Beka,....Beka... Damn you Otabek don't you feel anything? Get up already! It feels like he wants to tear himself out of me, wake up!"

It seemed his fate to be the calmer and more reasonable of them, Otabek decided that as he was rudely awakened early on that warm September day. He'd always been a deep sleeper and right now Yuri found it necessary to shout curses at him regarding this part of his nature. How could he not feel anything when he himself had never been in so much pain? The fact that the pain came in waves did nothing to help. 

It was about time anyway, he was beginning to feel like a penguin waddling around everywhere. If their son wanted out now he was more than willing to do everything to oblige him. They'd been ready for a couple weeks so the process went relatively smoothly, with his grandfather driving them to the hospital. 

Once settled into his room Yuri became unreasonable. He had every reason to be after all.

He was in pain, uncomfortable beyond explanation and was in full agreement with the baby inside him that this be over and done with as soon as possible. 

It didn't go as easily as either of them wanted. 

There were threats made, Yuri wasn't one to hide his thoughts on the matter, and Otabek faced the full force of his mate's annoyance. Later he would deny ever informing his mate that if he ever so much as touched him again he would rip him to pieces. Why would he ever insist loudly to everyone who could hear that this would be his one and only child because the pain was unbearable? 

In the end he had been forced into the operation room as there was no other way the baby would appear. Yuri was young, his body too small and first births were always tough. 

When he woke sometime later Otabek was at his bedside. 

"Welcome back." his alpha said,smiling. 

The smile was a good sign, so everything had gone well. 

"Where is he?" Yuri wanted, needed to be sure, to hold the baby and make it all real. 

"The nurse is bringing him in, you did well." Otabek held his hand, being careful of the iv line. 

"Of course I did." 

The door opened and the nurse walked in holding a small bundle, something wrapped in a blanket., smiling. 

"Your mom's awake, lets get you three acquainted with each other okay?"

Carefully she placed the baby in Yuri's arms and everything became focused and real. Otabek was here,smiling and gushing over the child whose bright hazel green eyes peered at them seeming more confused than anything. Yuri smiled as well, kissing the boy lightly on a small head.

"Welcome to the absolutely beautiful madness Grigori." he whispered "We've been waiting a long time for you."

 

 

____________________________

for our Grigori

 

One day, when you're older, I will tell you who your birth father is. The man who helped create you and chose to abandon us. We talked about this many times, your father and I, and decided it would be up to you what you did with the information. We also agreed that he never be allowed to see you. He gave up that right so it goes to you.

Your father truly can't stand the man, even if I do remind him that without your birth father you would not be here and we might never have become a family. Very few people know the truth and we hope to keep it that way until you are old enough to decide what you want. I hope you understand our decision. We love both you and your sister, nothing will ever change that and we trust you to decide what is best for yourself. No matter what we will always be a family.

Our home, our love, remains inside us even if we are apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, 
> 
> I'm still not sure if I will add more. I have a severe lack of confidence in my talent that prevents me from doing everything I want, the reason so many things go unfinished. Not the fault of anyone but myself and I just wanted to give an explanation for the long gaps in my stories.


End file.
